


Floaters In My Eyes

by chronicDevil (chronicAngel)



Series: Leaves in the Summer [30]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Missions, POV Third Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicDevil
Summary: She's grateful Chōji was not sent on this mission with them. They were only given enough funds for one room and she doubts they would have been supplied with much more if he came along with them, so there would have been no sneaking into bed with each other then.





	Floaters In My Eyes

"Will you still hold my hand when we're in the meeting?" Ino asks, tucking her head under Shikamaru's chin. His thumb brushes over hers casually, so natural and soft it is like he doesn't even realize he's doing it. His other hand strokes her hip and she wonders if he thinks he is being subtle. She giggles and rolls onto her stomach, her chest squishing against his, and doesn't give him a chance to actually answer her question before kissing him.

She's been laying on top of him, wearing one of his shirts she has stolen from his pack, panties, and nothing else for the last couple of hours, and now she moves to straddle him, the both of them sitting up as their lips slot together more firmly.

"I can't hold your hand in the meeting," he murmurs against her mouth, his hand ghosting across her stomach, and she shivers. She pulls away to look him in the eyes.

"Then I guess you'll have to make up for it now," she says, quirking a brow at him in challenge. He readily accepts, pressing forward and smashing his lips against hers, though he does not push her off of him. His hands instead slide up her shirt, and she groans against his lips and bucks her hips when he squeezes her breasts. Her bra has been laying somewhere on the floor for the last half hour as they've toyed with the idea of having sex. They have ultimately broken apart every time thus far, but she thinks they may actually follow through this time.

She's grateful Chōji was not sent on this mission with them. They were only given enough funds for one room and she doubts they would have been supplied with much more if he came along with them, so there would have been no sneaking into bed with each other then. As it stands, she's not sure how they're going to explain away getting a room with only one bed when they could have gotten one with two other than saying that they've been sharing a bed since they were in diapers and hoping for the best.

Any thoughts of Chōji are purged from her mind as Shikamaru pulls away from their kiss to dip his face to her neck and he bites down and sucks while kneading her breast with callused fingers and experience. She lets out a small squeak when he pulls away and moves only half an inch closer to her jaw, close enough to the first spot that it is still sensitive while being far enough away that he will not leave a hickey. They have done this too many times for him to still be sloppy. (He's too smart to have ever been.)

"Fuck, Ino, have I ever told you how much I wanna leave marks on you?" He says, voice low, and she whines a little and shakes her head. "Your neck is so pretty and perfect... I just want to leave blemishes on it. I want you to squirm underneath me when you feel my breath against the fresh bruises, and to flush red in the face when you have to explain away the marks as some sort of weird rash like anyone will believe that." He adds, and she practically keens, grinding against him for some sort of relief. She hates the way he gets her to squirm and beg with only a few sentences.

"If you want to so bad then just do it," she says, though she knows that they shouldn't. That they can't. He doesn't say as much out loud, but they both know it. Instead, he simply presses a last kiss to her neck and then catches her lips again, wasting no time with dragging his tongue over her lower lip.

He squeezes her chest in his hands a final time before finally pushing the fabric up. He has to pull away from kissing her to take it off, and then throws it on the floor near where her actual clothes probably are and then leans down and bites one of her breasts like he does with her neck. She can't hold back a moan, dipping her head back and gripping his hair between her fingers to hold his head in place. He drags his tongue over the skin in a way that should not be erotic but it still makes her squirm, pulling his hair slightly as she tries to hold in a gasp.

She doesn't notice his hands trailing down until he's brushing his fingers against her through her wet underwear and she quivers at the touch, her thighs trembling. "Sh-Shika..." She whimpers, and she hates that she is completely at his mercy yet she loves it at the same time. She can't stop shaking as he continues to rub her through her panties while still sucking on her breast, and she is certain at this point that there will be a mark left behind. _It's a good thing Chō decided we needed to start changing separately on missions last year or I'd be a goner once we got back to the village_ , she thinks, face heating up.

It feels like an eternity of his mouth against her chest and his fingers working her through the thin fabric of her panties before she can't take it anymore, though she knows herself and is sure it is only a couple of minutes at best. She presses her hands up against his abdomen and pushes him back harder than she needs to. He lets out a breath when his back slams against the pillows and she lets her cold fingers trail down against the skin just to watch the way it makes him shiver. "Don't you ever consider how hard it is for _me_ not to leave any marks behind on _you_?" She says, giving him a challenging look.

He lets her take the lead easily. She leans down to press her mouth to the skin just behind his ear and breathes, "All the girls in the village are always looking so closely at you. Have you noticed that? Sometimes I really just want them to know they can't have you. I want to rub in their ugly faces that _you're mine, Shika_." She drops her voice to a harsh whisper at the last words and relishes in the way he shivers underneath her.

She dips her head down to leave a trail of small bites along the place where his jaw and his neck meet while her fingers finally work to deftly unbutton his pants, the same black regulation slacks most of the shinobi in their village wear. She thinks he was grateful when he was promoted to chūnin at 12 because it meant he didn't have to try so hard to choose his wardrobe, not that he was trying exceptionally hard before that.

She drags them down to his shins and he takes the initiative to kick them off after that, overeager to be stripped and fucking her. She hooks her fingers on the waistband of his briefs, raising an eyebrow at him. "Oh, sorry. Am I torturing you?" She makes it a point to squirm her hips so she may scoot slightly closer to where his cock strains against the fabric.

"Hnng, yes. You're always torturing me. You've been torturing me for years," he retorts, sliding his hands over her ass to rest on her hips. His fingertips play with the waistline of her own underwear.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asks, though she already knows his answer.

"Never," he says, and uses his grip on her hips to drag her down, pulling on her entire body until she falls forward, her face only inches from his. She rests her hands on his cheeks and looks him in the eyes for a moment before closing the gap between them. The kiss is tender and feels almost out of place for how heated they've been until now, warm instead of burning and gentle instead of crushing.

He slides one of his hands up her back from her hips, gathering her hair as he goes, until he's got it all curled up in a cluster against the back of her head, spilling out of the cracks in his fingers. Meanwhile, her hands have dropped from his cheeks to his shoulders, and she uses them to support herself so she doesn't simply melt against his body right there. She will always love passionate kisses wrought in proverbial flame, but it is his gentle, sweet caresses that truly destroy her.

She is eventually forced to pull away to breathe, and she takes the moment to simply run her eyes over his face and soak in the little details. When they were little, she used to talk about how ugly brown eyes were. She used to tease him and Chōji constantly because her eyes were beautiful and their eyes were plain. Now, when she sees them in the darkness of their hotel room, sees every cloud and every scroll in them, sees the warmth of every kiss, she wonders how she ever thought such a thing.

They do not verbally communicate when they're ready to continue. The hotel room is almost starkly silent as they strip the last of their clothes and press together.

They gasp in unison as she slides down onto his cock. Their breaths almost seem to fall into sync once she is riding him, as though through their union they have established a rhythm beside the rise and fall of her body against his. She presses her hands into his chest, digging her fingertips into the skin as harshly as she can without leaving behind bruises, and he similarly grips her hips, thumbs pressing into her hipbones as he tries to guide her pace, though perhaps he is simply using his strength to support her movements.

She watches his eyes flutter closed as he allows himself to get lost in the sensation only a moment later, and she smirks, taking this opportunity to still her movements, sitting still on his lap with him still inside her just to hear him whine. "Fuck, Ino, now?" He asks, cracking his eyes open, and her smirk only widens. He presses his forehead into her shoulder before murmuring, "I love you, but you're kind of an asshole sometimes, you know that?" As though he is too embarrassed to let her see his face while he fights himself not to beg. She loves it when he does. When he is reduced to the sort of putty in her hands he so often makes her. When he wants her so bad even his pride can't stop him from pleading with her to continue.

She realizes a second too late that he hasn't started begging, and then he's turned the two of them so he's on top of her and pinning her down by the shoulders, rolling his hips into her once more. "Sh-Shika!" She tries not to let it sound too much like a moan.

He is the one smirking down at her now, his hands slowly trailing down her arms and leaving a trail of goosebumps along her skin in their wake until he makes it to her hands, and then moves them to be crossed over her head, pinning her at the wrists with only one hand.

His other drops to where they are joined, and he wastes no time before rubbing his thumb over her clit. " _Fuck_ ," she breathes, her toes curling.

She squirms against his body, trying desperately to move away from the agonizing pleasure of his fingers, but is held in place by his hand pinning her wrists against the bed. Still, it feels as though she will explode if she stays still. All of her muscles will simply combust if they are allowed to go too long without use, and so she curls her toes and arches her back and wraps and unwraps and wraps again her legs around his hips. Her head falls back against the pillows as she lets out a high moan and he takes advantage of it to bite her neck, drawing an even sharper sound out of her, and then it becomes a game to see how high he can make her gasps and groans get without leaving a hickey on her neck. (She thinks there might be a light one closer to her collarbone, but it will be so easy to hide with a high-collared shirt and make-up that she doesn't have it in her to scold him for it for even a moment.)

It feels like years must pass between them in this dark hotel room before he finally pulls his fingers away, moving his hand to cup one of her breasts. She is grateful for the break in stimulation even as he continues to thrust into her, his hips slamming into hers in time with every hard squeeze of her breast, his mouth ghosting over the column of her throat. She continues to let out shuddering gasps in time with his thrusts, whining and trying to tug her wrists out of his grip so she can just _touch him_. "Shikamaru," she huffs, though it is more because she can hardly catch her breath than because she is annoyed.

Finally, he slides his hand down her wrists and then to the space next to her head, fingers twisting into the sheets. Immediately, she moves her hands to his back and rakes her nails down his spine as though punishing him for keeping her pinned in place for so long. He actually stills in his movements for a moment to gasp.

She leans up to kiss him before he has the chance to catch his breath or continue in his ministrations and he does not protest, his tongue eagerly darting out between wet lips to meet hers even as his hips have completely stilled. She feels the sheets shift as his fingers twitch and moves one of her hands to rest on his while she kisses him harder, pressing insistently closer and closer until they are practically sitting up with how far forward she has pushed him. He does not protest at all, only pulling away when she has finally forced them all the way upright and she is in his lap, chest pressed up against his.

Something like amusement shines in his eyes even in the dark as he pants, and their faces are still close enough that she can feel his hot breaths against her swollen lips. She does not give him very much time at all to catch his breath before she moves herself up and then slams herself down once more onto his cock, and he lets out a strangled noise halfway between pain and pleasure as he moves his hands to grip her hips with bruising force. " _Fuck_ , are you trying to kill me?" He asks, and rather than answering she simply continues her harsh rise and fall.

It only takes him a minute to adjust to it, and he begins to snap his hips up to meet her in the middle as best he can while she braces her hands on his shoulders to make lifting and dropping herself slightly easier. Once he's adapted to it, his breaths coming out heavier but no longer in only sharp gasps and somewhat pained moans, his hands slide from her hips to her chest, a hand cupping each of her breasts. She is amused by how enamored with her tits he always seems to be.

She presses her own hands into his chest, pushing him to lay down even as it puts his head at the foot of the bed while she smirks down at him. Her nails press into his chest just enough that it stings and she can see it on his face with the way he bites his lip and feel it in the way he tries not to tighten his hold on her chest. She doesn't halt in her actions, either, leaning most of her weight onto her hands when she rises and lightening up with her nails when she falls again.

She eventually breaks her teasing eye contact with him to tilt her head back, feeling the ends of her long hair brushing against his thighs and her bare ass. They'll have to shower after this, certainly. She supposes they often do anyway. _After all, that's a wasted opportunity for a second round otherwise_ , she thinks, smiling to herself as she does. He eventually pries his hands away from her breasts to grab her hair, twisting it once around his fist and then tugging harshly so her head falls back, and she moans in sweet agony, stuttering in her rhythm.

He immediately sits up and presses his mouth against her throat, murmuring, "We really need to do something with all of this hair."

"I'm open to suggestions," she breathes, and then sucks in a sharp gasp as he digs his teeth into her neck, hard enough she is certain it will leave behind a bruise. _Does he even know what he's doing_? She wonders. _Is it bad I think it's kinda hot if he doesn't_? Her scalp still sings with pain as he does not loosen his grip on her hair at all, and he trails softer bites down her throat which she imagines will not bruise as though he has immediately realized that he lost control for a moment and returned to his calculated teasing. Sometimes, she wishes he really wouldn't, even as she knows the consequences would be dire.

She moans louder than she means to when she feels his fingers against her sensitive vulva, slick with the fluids of their union as he's slid the fingers of his free hand down her back and across her body while she was distracted with the attention he was paying to her neck and hair. He tries to rub at her for added stimulation like he had before, but his fingers largely end up simply sliding against her with how wet they are and somehow she finds that even hotter.

This is more of a warning that he is close to his breaking point than a verbal confirmation would be. Shikamaru knows his stamina is less than hers and only ever tries to use his fingers to get her off when he realizes he is not going to last long enough to do it with his cock alone. She finds it sweet, in a weird sort of way. She knows enough from kunoichi classes when she was young to know that most boys her age don't care about their partner's pleasure as long as they get off.

She picks up her pace as much as she can with her knees so weak and her thighs trembling, though she's not sure whether it's to help him or to help herself. Either way, it's only a matter of time before he presses his face forward to bury it in her shoulder, and a few seconds later she feels a sticky warmth fill her, as though she has just eaten nattō but it didn't immediately make her nauseous. (She's seen Chōji eat whole bowls of the stuff and just watching that makes her gag.)

"Have you...?"

"No," she answers honestly, as she does every time, and without hesitation he pulls out and begins to pump his fingers, rolling his thumb over her clit as he goes. She practically screams at the attention, squirming so much that he actually has to wrap an arm around her waist to lock her in place and ensure he doesn't accidentally hurt her with his fingers due to her thrashing.

It's not long at all before it feels as though a coil deep in her gut unwinds all at once and she lets out another loud cry of pleasure, throwing her head back. She can't even force herself to think of the other people staying in the hotel who have to listen to them, though she does harshly bite her lip after a moment so she doesn't moan her throat raw.

"I love you," she breathes right as he pulls his fingers out of her, smearing thick, sticky cum along the skin of her thigh in a way that's almost like it's supposed to be attractive, but she can't even think about it right now. Her muscles burn as though she has just tried training with Lee and Gai-sensei, her thighs still quaking and knees still doing their best to give out. "I love you, Shikamaru," she repeats when she's finally caught her breath, collapsing against the mattress and pulling him to cuddle with her before they go to shower. "Best of shinobi, best of lays."

"I love you too," he says, and she can hear the eyeroll in his voice.


End file.
